The Adventure of an Alolan Zorua
by TheAlolanZorua
Summary: An alolan breeder found a Zorua and stared to take care of it


The Adventure of an Alolan Zorua.

It was a hot summer morning on Paniola Ranch, I recently woke up to do my usual morning routine. It led by by feeding the farm animals we had, and making breakfast for my father. I'm trying to let my father see how good I am at taking care of Pokémon, so maybe one day he'll say I can be a trainer. He always denied my request, only because he want me to follow his footsteps, to be a breeder. We may own a daycare for Pokémon, but that's not even fun, we can only take care of two Pokémon at a time, I remember a time when a trainer unfamiliar to Alolan grounds, left two Pokémon at the daycare, when he came back he thought they would've evolve, my father told the guy, that this wasn't one of those daycare, we just breed Pokémon, nothing else. The guy then just stormed out the door without paying.

After i've done my routine, I'll walk around route 5, that is just over the ranch, I usually go to the berry tree that is close, on my way there I heard something whine in the grass, I walked to the sound and I saw a Zorua. I got shocked, there are no Zoruas in Alola, I looked around to see if anyone owned this Pokémon. I walked to all the trainer that was here, and asked them, they said no. If no one owned this Zorua, where did it come from. I didn't want to think of it too much.

I went back to the Pokémon, to actually take it home, When I came closer to it, it just got more frightened, as if I had beaten it up.

''I won't hurt you, I'm a nice person'' I said trying to calm down the zorua, by hearing my voice it started to stand up and tried to walk to me, but the Zorua fell on it's stomach. I quickly picked it up and hurried home, thinking of a good place to hide father would probably yell at me again, for taking home another Pokémon. We have a rule, and it is to not take care of Pokémon that doesn't have a trainer. We made the rule because we needed money, we don't get money from wild Pokémon.

When I was near the house, I looked around for a good hiding place, that I know my father will never go too. I saw the open stable, we used it a long time ago, but haven't done it in a while now. I sneaked up to it hoping for my father not to notice me, I walked inside it, and put the Zorua carefully down, on some hay that was scattered around.

''I'll come out soon to give you water and some berries'' I calmly said to the Zorua as I went back in. As I opened the door, I got startled when I heard a familiar voice coming next to me.

''You're a bit late my son!'' my father said with a demanding voice.

''Sorry father!'' I apologized ''Can I sleep outside tonight?''

''Outside, In the cold? Are you out of your mind?'' he asked me as I shook my head

''it looks beautiful outside, I'll also bring water and food'' I said as my father looked confused.

''sure! But you have to feed the animals on the weekend too'' he said. I accepted it, and walked to the kitchen to get some water and food for me and the zorua. I walked back out, to the stables and saw that it was sleeping

I wanted to know what gender it was, I didn't want to call the zorua a it, I sneaked out from the house and walked slowly to the open stable that was near the daycare, I looked in it and saw that the Zorua was sleeping, I looked at the private parts of the zorua. I felt actually bad for doing this, but this was for the best. I saw that it was a girl.

I didn't want to wake her up, I left her share of food and water next to her.

''a girl?'' I thought as I stopped looking, I walked to my mother's grave that was close, I talk to it. I told her about the Zorua, and how I was planning to take care of it. She died giving birth to me, so I never met her, my father on the other hand have told me a lot about her, he kept saying that she's was a sweet and lovely girl, she loved pokemons. I wish I had met her, I have seen pictures of her, but it's not the same. After I was done talking to her, I ate my share of food, and laid down beside the grave and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by my father. He had a worried look on him.  
''Is it here you've been? I've looked all over for you'' he said picking me up and hugged me tightly. He put me down, and we said a prayer to my mom, then we walked back home. I really hoped he didn't look in the stables, otherwise my life would be ruined, I would've given her away, I didn't want to. I really wanted to show my dad that I could take care of a Pokémon. I want to show him that I was fit to be a trainer.

''dad?'' I said and he looked at me ''You know that I want to be a trainer…'' he stop me from talking and said a demandingly ''No!'' ''You already know the answer, it'll always be the same'' I looked at him boldly, and didn't want to argue more.

We stepped inside the daycare, and I did my usual chores. After my chores I walked to the Zorua to see how she was. I looked inside the stables, and saw that the food and water I gave her was gone, I gave her some oran berries I had, she ate them with glee. I reached my hand to her, and I petted her. Her fur was soft, I stopped petting her and she licked my hand peacefully, I started to smile.  
''who have you taken home now?'' my father said and I stopped smiling, he came closer and saw the Zorua.

''Oh, It's a Zorua'' he said looking down at her

''what?'' I said as the first thing came out from my mouth, I looked at my father shockingly He looked at me with a smile.

''I knew all along, just wanted to see if you could take care of it'' he said. I couldn't say a thing. I kept looking at my father, I was wondering how did he know. If he already knew, why didn't he kick her out. Was this only a test for me, did I pass it, and just why this day, why not with the other Pokémon I took home. I came out from my thought when my father laid a hand on my shoulder.  
''you know my son, you can take the Zorua into our home'' he said. I looked at him and smiled, I picked the Zorua up and walked back home.

I told my dad everything about the Zorua I found. he looked at me and smiled calmly.

''so what are you going to name her?'' he asked me. I thought for a while. When I finished thinking I said "Zeva"

"nice name" my father said. Zeva looked at me when she heard my name, I thought I saw a smile on her face. I picked her up and went to my room where I dropped her on my bed. She was happy and I was too, I could finally take a Pokémon home.

My father came in with some poké food, and a cup of komala coffee.

"so dad…how did you know?" I asked as I sipped my coffee

" I saw you walking from route 5,the extra food and you wanted to sleep outside." He said with a smile

"Why did you let me keep Zeva and no one else?" I asked

"Jacob! I know you could take care of pokémon before too, but you're 18 now and can take care of yourself. So I thought and said that when you come home with another pokémon, you'll get to go and take on the trials." he said. I couldn't believe my ears on what he said, I was happy so I cried. My tears ran down my face and onto my smiling face. Zeva saw me cry and jumped down the bed, and walked to me. I picked her up and hugged her, she licked the tears up and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

After I finished my coffee my dad took it "good night Zeva and Jacob" he said walked out and I put down and I went to bed. She jumped up on the bed and cuddled up to me and fell asleep. And I also fell asleep.


End file.
